


A Typical Travel Situation

by OmniGawker



Series: Slices of The Life of The Wanderer [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Dimension Travel, Gen, Mild Gore, Observations of an a-hole, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform, anecdote, sideline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniGawker/pseuds/OmniGawker
Summary: The Wanderer decides that it's about time he packed up and leave a death world for greener pastures.





	A Typical Travel Situation

All was quiet as the half-moon loomed over the dry and barren remains of a leafless forest until the ground rumbled as a horde of savage vampires of all shapes and sizes charged through.

Their point of conquest was a dilapidated fortress that had spotlights activated and illuminated the horde's many glowing eyes of reds and gold while its people ran into and out of the fortress' walls.

Soon, the horde was met with a barrage of laser beams and had some of its members burnt to ashes yet seemingly for every one of theirs to fall there were two more to replace them.

At the top of the fortress walls and standing firm at its front gate there were lineups of muscular men and voluptuous women who were all garbed in skin tight leather bodysuits that hugged at the right curves which were adorned with the bones and skulls of all sorts of creatures.

Each and every one of them were armed with ridiculously large and boxy laser rifles and mini guns that had ethereally glowing blue barrels that shot out beams of light into the swarm stampeding towards them.

At the front of these beasts' charge was a hulking beast of huge iron hard muscles with spikes of bones jutting out of its joints that used its massive wings as shields to block and deflect some of the lasers beams back to the fortress.

Its face was split in half by a drooling red grin filled to the brim with stained jagged teeth.

At the center of ground's firing squad of leather clad soldiers there was an eye patch wearing redhead whose torn suit laid bare her outer thighs and hefty cleavage which jiggled with every shot spewing from her mini gun as she let out ferocious roar towards the swarming hoard.

Her roar rallied the others into partaking their seemingly last howl of defiance.

Soon the horde of the undead crashed into the fortress of life and death became a constant for the both of them.

However, none of that really mattered to The Wanderer although he made a rather wistful hum, ‘Ah, they’ll be fine.'

There was an ear-piercing scream from the siege.

'...Minus a few limbs.’

An explosion soon followed and more screaming filled the air.

'…And perhaps some members of the flock.’

The Wanderer simply shrugged as he sat back on a nearby hill that the dying trees covered just enough to ensure that nobody saw a bit of him but he could see all of them.

Never mind the fact that there was a scrawny fledgling of those vampires that struggled within his choke hold.

Now The Wanderer himself was a big and muscular man clad in the same body gloves as those at the fortress yet there were a few little things that separated him from them.

For one, there was a dribbling trail of ink from the side of his punctured neck and a profusely leaking black stump that ended at the left knee.

Nothing more than small inconveniences for the man as all he’ll need to patch those up was a small snack which was conveniently struggling in his arms.

With a blink of the eyes, their whites were overtaken by an inky black as The Wanderer let out a small chuckling hum, to which the fledgling flinched. Then the man rolled his head back and his mouth stretched into a snout before his jaw split wide open into four elongated mandibles tipped and lined with teeth both flat and sharp and all dripping with saliva. 

The fledgling doubled its struggle for freedom until its entire face was enveloped and jerked about by The Wanderer’s mandibles but even then, the fledgling struggled as it clawed away at its assaulter until its own skull let out a sickening crunch and its body slowly twitched to a still.

The Wanderer slowly took in his fill of vampire blood and brain matter while the dribbling stream of ink from his neck slowly halted as the hole shrunk into nonexistence.

His left stump sprouted out new fresh white bones and ligaments that were then covered by slithering blue and purple veins and arteries followed by crawling walls of muscles and skin that wrapped around the new bones until there was a new smooth leg for him to stand on.

Still, it didn’t hurt to wiggle the toes to see if it worked well like the original which thankfully they did.

The fledgling gradually shriveled to an unmoving husk until The Wanderer had his fill, tossed it aside and gave his filled belly a satisfied pat before wiping away the blood from his reforming mouth.

After a quick stretch, The Wanderer then flicked his right wrist and his arm transformed into an obsidian-like form that began to glow a wispy purple that soon spread all over his body bringing a content smile to his face as he felt his form lose itself.

That smile disappeared when another explosion erupted from the fortress and spat out a large burning and leaking canister of glowing blue fuel that crashed landed onto The Wanderer’s legs, crushing them.

He screamed as he attempted to push the sizzling canister off of him.

That was until he heard a high pitched whistle emitted from the canister’s profusely leaking holes.

The Wanderer then stopped before tsking and letting out a long sigh; he knew what was coming next.

The canister blew up and The Wanderer’s body was shredded to bits by the shrapnel and blast force before the purple energy from before blinked him out of existence.

* * *

Within a cave there was a pair of hulking crocodile-like bipeds garbed in loin cloths that were hissing bared teeth and flexing unsheathed claws at one another as they each circled the fresh corpse of a giant spider crab.

However their feud was interrupted as a flash of purple light briefly filled up the cave which was followed by a wet splatter.

Their feud forgotten and their curiosity peaked; the cave crocs got close to the source of the splatter and found a pile of trembling purple mush that was half the size of their foot.

The pile stilled before it suddenly shot an inky black tendril from within and pierced the eyes of the cave crocs dropping them with a thud.

The purple mush pile then dragged itself over to the bodies and engorged itself by enveloping them, breaking down every little part of the bodies while the pile began to extend upwards.

Soon the extension sprouted out two more from the sides with a glopping pop from each that soon flopped down to its side.

Crackling pops soon filled the air as the mush’s extensions grew rigid and popped out more fleshy extensions that soon went rigid while the top of the central one rolled around into a ball of flesh that squared itself into a miffed looking face that was lacking eyes, teeth, and hair.

Soon the mush extension dropped to a kneeling position on the floor in the complete form of a nude human male that dry heaved out more of the purple mush.

Shakily standing up, the man took a quick look about of his surroundings and let out a huff of annoyance when he spotted the upper torso of one of the Cave Crocs and the gradually rotting corpse of the giant spider crab.

‘Well, looks like it’s back to the drawing board,’ Thought the man as he clenched the sides of his jaw, ‘Now let’s see what’s qualifies as an average specimen amongst these beasts,’ and pulled it forward with the wet ripping of flesh.

For The Wanderer knew that when in Rome, best to look like a Roman and improvise from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so there were a few twinks here and there. Hope to hear what you readers have to say about the story.


End file.
